Til Death Do Us Part
by Lil Cosmo
Summary: Cosmo is sentanced to death by the Fairy Counsil. Will Wanda find a way to save him? Rating because I'm paranoid.
1. Default Chapter

**AN:Before you read this fic, I have to warn you:**

**  
Don't read if you're strongly against character death (someone may or may not die)**

**AND**

**Don't read if you want a genuine Fairly Odd Parents episode. I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, and if you thought I did, well, I'm sorry but you're a bigger idiot than Cosmo**

**All these ideas came from the twisted realms of my mind. I own Blake the president of Fairy World, the Fairy and Anti Fairy counsils, the 'Don't Be Haters' counsil (actually, they're just a bunch of high teenagers in this fic), and Cosmo. Waahaahaaa. He's all mine!**

**Okay, I don't own Cosmo (or other less important characters). They're Butch Hartman's (he's so lucky)**

**Oh, one little tidbit of information. This takes up after WHERE'S WANDA.**

His sobs filled the empty room, and quite possibly the empty house. Wanda was at summer school and Timmy was staying over at AJ's. Cosmo was alone in his bedroom, sobbing his eyes out. His lungs desperatly needed oxygen, but Cosmo didn't care. He didn't have time to breathe.

He only had until Tuesday.

Cosmo shivered involentarily as he glanced again at the letter. _Unadiquete performance . . . Threat to human and Fairy kind . . . Fired from your job . . . Released from the community next Tuesday . . ._

He speed read the letter and choked up at the word 'released'. He wasn't simply going to be sent into exhile. The president's signiture, as well as the 26 names of the Fairy and Anti Fairy counsils shone on the paper, taunting him.

He was going to die on Tuesday.

Cosmo wiped his eyes and glanced in the mirror. His green eyes were swollen and lined red. They seemed to have a deadness inside of them, as if his soul were gone.

What had he done to be sentanced to the worst punishment imaginable?

He thought about Timmy and Wanda. What would they do when they found out?

'I won't tell them.' he thought, then realized he would have to. On Tuesday, they'd find out. He might as well tell them himself.

'Or better yet, I'll just tell Wanda. She doesn't have to tell Timmy. She can say I had to go live with my mom, or something. Timmy doesn't have to know.'

Wanda poofed angrily into the room after enduring weeks with Mama Cosma. Unaware of her husband's dillema, she immediatly attacked. "IDIOT! I HAD TO SPEND ALL THAT TIME WITH YOUR MOM! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT A MORON YOU ARE? OH MY GOD. . . I CAN'T PUT INTO WORDS HOW IDIOTIC YOU WERE WHEN YOU GOT ME SENT OFF TO THAT SCHOOL, NO NOT SCHOOL. PRISON! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD IT WAS."

'SHe's right, you idiot, moronic loser.' the voice in his head taunted. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"SORRY?!?!?! YOU THINK SORRY'S GONNA FIX THIS?" She stopped when she saw the tears streaking down her husbands face. Her anger quickly thawed and melted away. "Sweetie, you know I didn't mean any of that. What's wrong?"

Cosmo handed over the letter. His death sentance and watched as his wife read it.

_Dear Mr. Cosmo,_

_It has come to our attention that you are showing inadiquette performance as a Fairy God Father. We've looked over your records and seen countless examples of your carelessness threaten the lives of human and fairy kind. This cannot go without notice._

_The Fairy and Anti Fairy counsils met at a meeting and agreed that innocent lives shouldn't be put on the line due to your lack of responsibility. You are officially fired from your job as a Fairy God Father._

_We realize that the needs and safety of the many outweighs the needs of the few or the one. On Tuesday, you will officially be released from the community._

_Sincerely,_

_Blake_

_President of Fairy World and Head of the Fairy Counsil_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So sorry for the wait! I just read through it again and saw a million typos taunting me. However, I won't delete this. In fact, look at me, I'm updating!**

**First, a thank you to the reviewers:**

**Fatlip565: thanks, that's what I was going for. I thought it would be a little cliché, though (dude, I stole a line from Star Trek! I don't even watch that show! How'd that happen?)**

**MerVicious: I know! I'm getting sad, too, even though I pretty much know what's going to happen . . . I have tissue! passes tissue cyberly**

**Ryuko DragonHalf: Ugh, I had so many freaking typos! But I was like 12 when I wrote this . . . hmm, and now I'm 15 . . . how pathetic of me. Thanks though. I didn't realize anyone liked my style. Feel free to destroy the counsel. I made 'em for you to hate 'em.**

**LiViNgDeAdGiRl13: Hope I spelled your name right . . . I know! I'm sick like that, I WANT dark stuff about Cosmo. They got it for every other character. Not a Cosmo fan I see.**

**Eternity's Shadow: Thank you. No promises though.**

**Spiritual Magic: You're not morbid. I've actually been wondering the same thing (also, I'm wondering how graphic I can get without upping the rating). That would suck, though, if that really happened! I'd be way gone by now.**

**Insomniac II: I'll read your story if I have any time (which I have a bunch, so, yeah, I'll be checking it out).**

**ObiOtaku16: Yeah, there's more. WAY more! Glad you like it.**

**If you ask me I'll punch ya: I should so answer in one word phrases. That'd be great! Thanks (yes! One worded-ness).**

**Ritafan06: Oh, don't cry! What a reaction from so many people. Glad you like it, even if it did make you cry.**

**iEATfood: I'll continue if you don't die.**

**Dalek Gun07: I didn't even realizes the ending of the last chapter was a cliffy. Don't die on me now.**

**Alright, that took a while. Here goes:**

Wanda adjusted her skirt, self conscience in the lobby. The receptionist smiled encouragingly. "You alright, Sug?" She asked in a Southern accent.

Wanda nodded, managing a tight-lipped smile.

"You'll do fine in their, darlin'. They're all bark and no bite."

"I doubt that," Wanda muttered. She sighed, thoroughly frightened. If she wasn't convincing enough . . .but she didn't have a choice. This wasn't a little prison sentence or a fine. This was Cosmo's life.

"Wanda, the counsel is ready to see you," A wide eyed young woman entered the lobby, giving a nervous smile before opening the door wider for the woman.

Wanda entered slowly, noting all the eyes on her. "Wanda, come in!" A male voice boomed, rather flamboyantly. "Please sit down." Wanda took a seat around the table. "What brings you here? Margaret!" The fairy shouted abruptly.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring our guest some coffee, would you?" The wide eyed girl left, leaving the man to turn back to Wanda. "I do hope you like coffee."

She decided now wasn't the time to confess her deep hatred for the foul liquid. "Yes, I do."

"Excellent! I must admit I can't stand the stuff. The smell," He leaned in as if confessing a secret. "Now, business. You're here because . . .?"

"My husband has received a notice of release."

"Now I understand. Now, who is this husband of yours?"

"Cosmo," This reply shook the man to his core, angering him immediately.

"You're married to that . . . that . . . hazard?"

Another committee member piped in. "I'd be glad if I was you. No messy divorce, but you still get all the stuff."

This prompted a laugh.

Wanda held back, deciding against a retort. "Yes sir," She turned to the head man. "I believe you've made a mistake."

"I make no mistakes!" he boomed. "I am, after all, ruler of all fairy world. I need to protect all my citizens from hazard. And Cosmo is as big a hazard as there was one."

"I think you're the hazard, Blake," she snapped. "Anyone willing to kill just because they have the power . . ."

"Enough! I don't need your outbursts. This disrespect in front of my committee! Cosmo WILL be released on Tuesday and I won't have any interference from you. Understand?"

"I understand alright! You're the worst ruler Fairy World has ever had!"

"Silence woman before you are released as well!" Blake sat back, contemplating the woman. He stroked his raven beard thoughtfully. "That would be a shame, though. Then your godchild . . .what is his name . . . Timmy would have no godparents whatsoever. And you have always been a contributing member to the community. Sadly, the same cannot be said about your husband. Goodbye," He said with authority. "Margaret, please escort Wanda off the premises."

The young woman appeared at his voice, holding a coffee cup. "But what about . . ."

"I said escort Wanda off the premises," His voice turned solid in anger.

Margaret nodded, fear visible in her body language. "Follow me, ma'am."

Wanda didn't dare look back, anger taking over her. "Gladly," She said coldly.

Once out of the building, however, she realized with horror the outcome of the ordeal. It would be worse now, she realized. It was really going to happen. They were going to kill him. There was nothing she could do, they had said.

But they hadn't realized how hard she'd fight back. They'd have to release her as well if they wanted to take Cosmo.

She poofed into Timmy's room, fatigue, rage, and utter desperation written in her mannerisms.

Timmy glared at the woman. "It's about time! I have a report on freaking cryptosporidium. I don't even know what that is! Cosmo's no help; he hasn't even left the stupid fish bowl all day."

"He has?" She asked, empathy for her lover's terror.

"Hey, no! Help me out, man! I'm the god kid, remember?

"What do you want?" She didn't yell. In fact, her voice was quieter than normal. But it contained such a chilling intensity that Timmy looked down to the floor, shocked at the outburst.

"Nothing," He replied quietly.

She felt bad for a moment, for he was her godchild. However, there were more important things at the moment than school reports.

"Baby, are you alright?" She called out as she entered the castle. She glanced around the castle quickly, hoping to find her husband in the obvious places. When this prompted nothing but an empty house, she began to panic. Where was he? The letter had said Tuesday . . .

What if the Fairy Counsel bumped up the date?

**AN: Don't worry, the next chapter will be much better. I rushed it slightly, as you can probably see. Oh well, I won't wait so long for the next update. Tootles!**


End file.
